UFF2: Sakura Haruno Vs Gwen Tennyson
by Xkiba4lifex
Summary: The second story in Ultimate Fiction Fighting! Just something i really wanted to try honestly. The winner may not be accurate, but it's who i think will win and I had fun writing. If you like it, check out my profile for others you may like.


**Fighter One: Gwen Tennyson**

**Fighter Two: Sakura Haruno**

**Location: Outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village.**

Hidden in the leaves, Gwen thought it was just a mere nickname given to this village, and now she was finding out how true it was. The paths didn't help her, as it was more like a maze than anything. The tree's obstructed her view and there was no clear way to go, so of course she does what she can. She keeps walking. Not even the map the plumber's gave her were helping. It was basically useless. The teenage girl sighed, and simply kept walking.

For Sakura though, she was curious. Up in the tree, she was scouting the area. A job given to her by Lady Tsunade. She has seen something in the sky later last night, and Sakura was trusted to watch. She found this redhead girl, and has followed her for a while, curious. She has debated going down and talking, but she needed to make sure.

The girl on the ground was scratching her head, looking at the map.

"This is useless, i'll have to call in Ben. With XLR8 he should be able to get through this forest quick." She said as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a badge. However she than paused, hearing a rustle in the branches. Putting the badge back, she activated her powers. Her purple energy surrounding her hands.

"Come on out!" She said, showing that she knows. Sakura sighed, seeing she's been spotted following. Listening, she dropped down. Some distance away, the girl's now face to face.

"Who are you, and why were you following me?" Gwen asked.

"My name is Sakura. I've been following you for a while, are you the one who made the light in the sky last night."

"Uh... yeah it would of been my ship." Gwen said seeing the causally demeanour of this girl. It calmed her too. "I'm Gwen. I'm looking for the hidden leaf."

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh the plumbers..." She tested, seeing if she knew. However she didn't. "My bosses wants me to hunt down a criminal. He comes from the hidden leaf so i assumed he would be in there, or at the very least i can get out question. Maybe you would know him, here... let me get his picture."

And with that, she opened up another piece of paper, stuffed behind her map. Sakura saw and was shocked at who it was. It was Sasuke!

So this girl is after Sasuke, whoever her bosses were they can't be good.

"So, do you know him, or anything that can help Sakura? Or maybe you can even take me to the hidden leaf yourse-" Gwen trailed off, as she noticed the clenched fists of the girl. Clearly, this was leading to a fight, and Gwen dropped the papers knowing what was coming.

Almost like it came from lightning, Sakura sprinted forward and went to smash Gwen right in the body. Gwen was quick, raising an energy wall, thanks to her alien powers. The power from this punch though, it shattered the weak barrier as soon as it came and knocked Gwen back some distance. Sakura came upon quick, using her superior speed to launch a hit down on Gwen.

Gwen knew she was in trouble though, easily dodging out of the way and leaping. The ground could not do that as her single punch created a massive hole. A powerful punch delivered. Gwen knows if only one lands, she will be done for.

Sakura approached again, but this time Gwen was ready. Moving her energy around and grabbing Sakura. Wrapping it around as she tangled the girl.

With a twist in her foot, she tossed Sakura into a tree. Hitting the trunk as she made sure to keep hold. This repeated several times, tossing her into trunks as she made sure to hurt the girl. When she was done, she tossed Sakura into the air, and before she could react whipped her with her magic. Sending Sakura down. This girl seems strong, but so was Gwen.

Sakura herself knew she could not afford to be careless. Her purple techniques seems very flexible, so she has to be careful. As she started to get out, Gwen fired another blast her way. Sakura reacted quick this tie, running up the tree dodging the blast. This caught Gwen of surprise, but she didn't stop the attacks from coming in. Tossing it into the tree and across the branches. She had her eyes on the ninja and was going to make sure she will not lose her.

Sakura was quick on her feet though, and could dodge the slow projectiles. Seeing the gap, she kicked her feet off the branch. Launching herself to Gwen with another fist raised.

Gwen didn't have time to dodge. not even enough to raise a full defence. Instead, she used her brains. Predicting where the fist was coming, and raising a small yet strong wall.

With it constructed, the punch hit and Gwen took the hit.

The next following, not as good. Sakura launched a hand to hand combat session. No strong punches, but enough blows to get in. Gwen swiped back with her magic, however Sakura was getting the majority of the blows. With a spin and a kick, she sent Gwen back onto the ground. Sakura launched at her again, jumping into the air and planning on smashing down.

Gwen was quick, raising her barrier and this time making sure it won't break. Sakura gave punch after punch and while Gwen struggled to keep her at bay, Sakura cold not get through.

Gwen with a powerful pushed tossed Sakura into the air. Pushing her high above the tree line. The idea wasn't to attack, but instead gain some much needed time. As she was coming back down, Sakura launched another hit. Something Gwen saw coming and logically thought she can't block. With a step she leaped out of the way just in time. She got hit with the force and the debris, but not the hit.

A much bigger crater in front of her.

"Got you!" Gwen shouted, bringing her hands around and pushing her energy, planning on gripping Sakura again. Sakura had little time, but enough to make a certain hand sign.

"Clone Jutsu!" She shouted as she felt herself get gripped again, but saw a puff of smoke.

Gwen was stuffed, seeing a second Sakura right now! Right beside her and smirking. The second Sakura readied her punch and shattered her energy, freeing the other one.

Gwen looked at the and knew the problem. Spinning around, she created platforms into the air, jumping from one after another as she made her way up. High above the tree line she readied herself, knowing the high ground would help her.

Her eye spotted Sakura running up the tree, and launching to her. Gwen acted quick and jumped out of the way, creating another platform and launching a blast. It followed the pink haired girl under the tree, but she was unsure if it hit.

Before she could react though, Sakura came again. The clone! She shattered the ground under Gwen, but fast enough Gwen got another platform, throwing a blast at the clone as well.

This repeated several times, Sakura trying to get Gwen in her perch, but Gwen watching both clones and staying up right.

"I got to get her down!" She said, using the trees as cover, only for a bit though. As suddenly magic blasts came down, raining on her as she quickly got moving.

Gwen, being able to sense the energy in Sakura was able to locate her. The clone as well. As long as Gwen stayed up, she knew she could win.

While Sakura, she knew she had to strike as soon as she can. getting together with her twin, she formed a quick plan in her head. The twin understanding as they both ran up the trees.

Gwen saw the clones underneath, right in her blind spot as they jumped together.

They met in the air when suddenly, the both Sakura's spun around. She wasn't sure which one but one of the Sakuras got launched into the air!

Gwen barely had time to react as the barrier broke leaving her free. Yet thankfully out of her grip.

"Clone Jutsu!" She shouted again, as a third Sakura came. Between the gap. Gwen felt her wrist get grabbed and she could not break free.

"You're going down!" Sakura said, spinning and tossing her down, right into the clone down below. The clone hit her in the back, and then tossed her onto the ground. Gwen feeling severely hurt. As it took all her power to spin around.

"Take this!" She said, her fist coming down as Gwen raised up a barrier. It held from the punch, as that Sakura jumped away, only to make room for another one coming down.

This Sakura finished the job the first one did, as the barrier broke. Leaving her to the third one coming down.

She felt too weak to move, felt too weak to fight. She could only lay there and take it.

"It's over!" She said, dropping down with ferocity. her hand glowing blue. "Cherry Blossom Impact!"

As she came down, with one of her strongest punches, she saw Gwen's face... and then suddenly, Purple.

The fist never hit, instead she got pushed back by an unbeilable force. Landing on her feet she looked forward, to see Gwen has... changed?

Floating off the ground, more of a divine being than a girl before. Her whole body was dark purple, instead of her hair which was light pink. Flowing, with power.

"If you want to know absolute power, here it is!" She shouted, firing a beam and letting it hit Sakura. The beam pushed her back like a laser, even through trees as several topple.

Gwen doesn't like being an Anodite, however she knew it was needed. She would of lost otherwise. Still, she was going to win. Finding Sakura, she zoomed across the map.

Sakura was unsure of what was happening at first, but getting her act together she knew it just stepped up one level.

"Hiding?" The heavenly voice said from behind. Before Sakura could react she felt her hand gripping tossing her through into the air. Sakura tried to get herself together, but felt a powerful kick straight into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. She would of dropped, if not for Gwen to grab her by the neck, dangling her. "Too weak." And with that, she tossed Sakura to the ground, creating an even bigger crater then her impacts did. She scrambled to her feet and turned around, seeing Gwen slowly lower herself down.

"Cherry Blossom Impact!" She shouted, flying her fits forward straight to the face of the alien. it got her to react, by moving her jaw only slightly. She frowned, as she raised her hand and shot it straight through Sakura.

Sakura gets sent flying back, a hole through her heart and her chest. It would of been the end, but Sakura was prepared. A puff of smoke, Gwen saw a log with a hole. A substitution.

"Hiding, really.." She said, sensing her energy again. Only to sense it in a different place, and in a different place. All around her, Sakura's energy was there. She could not figure which is the real one.

Flying close, she hurried to the closest run. Expecting a clone, but seeing... a slug?

"Uh... please don't hurt me!" The slug spoke and covered. Gwen being left stunned.

"Thanks for this Katsuyu, she won't be able to find me for a while." Sakura said to the slug on her back. While Sakura had her healing jutsu on her stomach, trying to get back into this fight.

"She is moving fast though, just what is she?"

"I dunno." Sakura said to the slug. "She took my punch and all it did was a graze. Got to bring out my true power. You think you can distract her for a while."

"Of course!" The slug said.

For Gwen, she was flying around aimlessly. Only finding slugs! "Come out and face me!" Gwen said, flying up and shooting out a magical aura. One that flew throughout the entire radius. One by ones, she could feel the slugs get hit and go away. Poofing into smoke until there was one that could take the hit. Sakura.

Gwen was about to zoom away, when suddenly a larger poof happened. Above the trees, Gwen could see a giant slug, one that towered over the rest.

"Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid!" it yelled, as blue green acid got spat out, and flew towards Gwen.

The Anodite was not happy, and with one single push, shattered the wave that was coming to her. Whatever did land on her didn't even both the alien.

"I am sick of this!" Gwen said flying up to the slug with a powerful hit, sent a beam to the slug. Hitting the insect and making her cry out in pain.

"Too! Much!" She said, as she couldn't help herself. When the beam stopped, the Slug was hurt herself. Gwen would of kept attacking, but spotted Sakura up above. Standing on the head. She has changed slightly, as her head now... has markings all of over it.

"With the strength of a hundred seal gone! I'll end it here!"

"You're actually gonna face me now!" Gwen shouted as Sakura replied, by running. She ran down the face of Katsuyu, and when she got the chance, launched herself at Gwen. The jump making Katsuyu recoil herself.

"Ahhh!" Gwen shouted, charging her attack, and firing a bream right at Sakura. The pink haired girl couldn't dodge, so she took the hit. Holding her hand out and splitting the beam. it hurt like hell, but she was moving!

It was the last thing Gwen was expecting, as she saw Sakura appear right through her beam, the girls face to face, but only one ready to punch.

"Cherry Blossom Giga Impact!" She shouted, bringing her flaming blue fist to her and... boom.

The shockwave could shake mountains, as the dust and trees all fell. Katsuyu didn't survive, as she had to go back to her summoning realm. People in the hidden leaf, being able to see the impact.

When the dust finally settled, only one was left standing. In a crater as big as the Hidden leaf itself, Sakura looked down to see the alien, now back to her original form. Beaten, and down.

Sakura was breathing heavily, her power gone. Not the smartest move to jump headfirst into a beam, but at least it worked. Sakura was the victor, and she needed to help herself. Dropping down onto her butt, she quickly got to healing herself, and maybe even a bit of Gwen.

Lady Tsunade will be curious to know what she wants, and more importantly what she is.

**Winner: Sakura Haruno**


End file.
